Ring of Promise
by btamamura
Summary: Two rings to mark four promises between best friends whose relationship's about to change. Yaoi. 58. Gojyo x Hakkai. Rated for language and mature content.


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Saiyuki or the characters. They are the property of the wonderful Minekura Kazuya-sensei._

**Notes: **_**Oh my gosh, my first ever 58 fic! I had been wanting to write one for years, but never knew what plot to use. But, this one seemed pretty good so I used it. This is set not long after the events of the Reload Gunlock anime.**_

_**Language warning thanks to Gojyo, gratuitous Japanese warning, yaoi (male x male relationship) and undetailed sex. Might also be some OOCness between the two main guys.**_

_**I hope you enjoy!**_

A new town, a new inn, but the same dialogue.

_Sanzo, I'm hungry!_

_Is that the only thing you know to say, baka-zaru?_

_Quit calling me that!_

_What? Baka or Saru?_

_Both, you ero-gappa!_

_SHUT UP! *smack*_

_Haha! Now now, we'll get some food shortly, Goku, let's just get ourselves a place to stay for the night._

Gojyo nodded to himself. Yep. Same old. Though, thankfully, the town was just a little different from the many others he and his companions had stopped in on their long journey west.

He continued looking around and saw a jeweller's stand.

"Hey! You there! You look like a fine young man! Surely you have a special lady!"

He waved his hand in dismissal. "Nope, I'm a bachelor, buddy. Sorry," he replied around the cigarette sitting between his lips.

"Well then, boy, why not come have a look anyway? You might find a little something to give to your future lady."

A shrug. "Sure, why not? Got nothing better to do anyway." He approached the stand and glanced over the different items, murmuring to himself. He caught sight of a silver ring. It wasn't fancy, just a simple band. "Hey, got two of those?"

"Sure do. One for you, one for her?"

"Hmm, you could say that, yeah."

The jeweller took out a small box and placed both of the rings he had into it. "There we go. Prices are cheap today, so this pair will only be 4000 yen. Deal?"

He reached into his pocket, drawing out his wallet filled with his winnings from poker games he'd played in each town thus far. He opened it and took out the required amount, then paid the jeweller.

"Pleasure doing business with you, sir," he stated cheerfully as he handed over the small box.

Satisfied, Gojyo made his way back to the inn; maybe Hakkai would like to join him for a drink.

Hakkai had finished sorting through their supplies to see what needed to be purchased before they headed out the next day. He watched as the tiny, white dragon known as Hakuryu ate a small meal, something the dragon required after driving for days.

He took out a pen and some paper and started writing down the list of necessary items he'd have to go out and get. "I think I'll ask Gojyo to come shopping with me, something tells me Goku won't be back for a while."

The door to the shared double-room opened, and Gojyo entered. "Hey, Hakkai. Where's the namagusa-bouzu and baka-zaru?"

"Goku's stomach was grumbling something horrid, so Sanzo took him to the restaurant downstairs."

He chuckled. "Should've known. He says not to spoil the kid, but he does so anyway, if only to get him to shut up. So, how's our supplies going?"

"We're running low on a few things, so I'm going to go shopping for them very soon. How about it, Gojyo? Would you like to join me?"

He knew better than to say no, he knew Hakkai was tired from having to drive them around, and knew he was short-tempered when fatigued. "Sure. I need more smokes anyway."

"I'll also get some more for Sanzo, he mentioned his were running out."

"Cool. Hey, before we go...I wanna give you something."

"Hm? Do you mean you've already been around town? I assumed you'd gone to find a bar and someone to gamble with."

"Nah, not yet." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring box.

"Gojyo, you're not planning on asking me to marry you, are you? For that to happen, we'd have to be going out long enough before we can decide to tie the knot."

"I know. That and actually love each other like that."

"Yes, of course." He'd hoped Gojyo hadn't noticed that little miss.

"Anyway, I wanted to give you this, sort of as a mark of a promise I want us to make."

"A promise?"

"For both of us to come out of this alive. For both of us to return to our little home. I just thought a ring would be less-girly than anything else."

"So, this will be a two-way promise, correct?"

"Yeah. Both of us. I want you to live through this and come back to live with me when it's all over."

"I'd like the same thing with you, Gojyo."

He opened the box and pulled out a silver band. He slipped it onto his ring finger, then handed the other to Hakkai. "I swear that I'll survive this hellish mission."

The brunette nodded and was about to slip his own ring on.

"No. Not until you say you're going to keep your promise."

"Alright." He wore a serious expression on his face. "I promise that I will do my utmost to survive this daunting task of ours, so that once it has been completed, you and I may return to our humble abode and continue to live together as we have been for the last three years." He slipped the ring onto the same finger.

"There. Now, we have something to mark our promise. No breaking it. If you die, then I'll revive you so I can kill you myself for breaking it."

"I return the sentiments, Gojyo." He gazed at the ring for a minute before lowering his hand. "Now then, shall we be off? We have much to do before we leave tomorrow morning."

"Sure. Hey, after this, wanna go to the bar for a few drinks?"

"I think that sounds like a fine idea." He was smiling again, only it was genuine.

As they walked alongside each other through the main street, Gojyo saw the jeweller's stand again. "Hey, these rings are great! Thanks, man!"

"Oh, so you don't have a special lady, but you do have a special man then? Never pegged you for the type, sorry for my assumptions earlier."

"No, it's not like that."

"Okay. Whatever you say." His eyes twinkled in amusement. He knew all too well, he always knew. That was what made him such a good salesman in the first place.

"Come on, Hakkai, let's go do that shopping."

Hakkai nodded, trying to keep from chuckling when he saw Gojyo's cheeks were almost the same shade as his hair and eyes.

"So, yeah, sorry about that guy. He might not know when to shut up, but he means well."

"Sounds like you're familiar with him. How long were you at his stand earlier?"

"Not him in general. Just his type. Dealt with it a lot before."

"Oh, I see." Hakkai approached a stand, and started requesting some items, while Gojyo stood nearby.

In less than an hour, they returned to the inn with everything they'd needed. "I'll just go put Sanzo's cigarettes on his bed. Be right back." Hakkai left the room, the large carton in hand.

"Sure thing." Gojyo found his cigarettes and slipped a pack into his pocket. He looked around the room, seeing Hakuryu sleeping in a makeshift bed on the table near the window. He heard approaching footsteps and turned back to the doorway, seeing Hakkai had returned. "They back in their room yet?"

"Not yet." He closed the door after himself and double-checked he'd bought everything needed for their trip. Thankfully, he didn't miss a single item. "Okay, we've managed to procure the necessary supplies. Shall we go to the bar now? We shouldn't have a late night since we'll have to rise early in the morning."

"Good point. Not like I enjoy doing what Sanzo tells me, but you've gotta be rested enough to drive. We've already made our promise, and I'd rather it not be broken by you driving us off a cliff because you fell asleep behind the wheel."

"It did happen once before, after all."

"Exactly. That had to be the frickin' scariest moment of this journey yet!"

He laughed. "I do apologise, but I was rather tired from you and Goku continuously bickering throughout the night. It was rather loud; I'm surprised the inn-keeper didn't tell you two to cease making such noise or he'd toss you into the cold."

"Yeah. Sorry."

"I forgave you long ago, when we safely arrived despite my constant dozing." He packed everything up, since they had no time to really worry about packing anything into the drawers near their beds. In fact, the only things that stayed out were their toiletries which they'd all need that night. "Well, shall we be off?"

"Sounds good to me."

Hakkai watched as Gojyo mingled with some locals, sharing some lighthearted banter as they engaged in their fifth round of poker. He was on standby for when Gojyo was losing and would need someone to help win some more earnings. Those were necessary for buying their personal items so they wouldn't have to keep using the gold card.

"Hey, stranger. Looking for some fun tonight?" a busty blonde asked as she approached Hakkai.

"Oh no, I'm well-entertained as it is, thank you very much," he politely responded.

"Oh, come on, I'll make it worth your while."

"As I said, I'm perfectly fine, thank you. I believe there may be another here who would appreciate your advances." _Just don't go near Gojyo._

"Hmm, you're right. I do have another stranger to consider, don't I?"

"I'm very sorry, but he's also busy this evening."

"Well, I'll just have to see about that, hmm?" She approached the poker table and stood behind Gojyo, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Hey, handsome, surely there's a better way of having fun than playing cards all night, hmm?"

Gojyo gave that winning grin of his. "I don't know. What do you have in mind?"

"I'm sure I know the ideal place in town where a couple of people who've just met can really enjoy themselves."

From the bar, Hakkai was still smiling, but it was strained. He did not like that woman hitting on his Gojyo. _Wait...my Gojyo? Where did that come from? Surely I just don't want him to be killed by Sanzo for being out all night because that would be a ridiculous way for our promise to be broken, right?_

Gojyo was about to give in to the advances, but he sensed a very dangerous aura coming from the direction of the bar, and he knew right away who that was. "Sorry, but I'm gonna have to pass tonight, babe."

She looked to Hakkai, then back to Gojyo. "If you two are gay, then just say so! Honestly! I can't stand men that lead me on like that!"

Gojyo was about to retort, but he saw Hakkai just getting up to leave the bar. "Oi, Hakkai! Where are you going?"

"Back to the inn. I know what you'd prefer to do once someone has questioned your sexuality."

Gojyo shivered at the tone of his voice. "Wait, you don't have to...Hakkai! Oh, real mature, man!" He looked to the blonde. "Another night, I would've gladly accepted your offer. But, right now, I've gotta deal with a very bitchy guy, so I'm gonna have to pass." He collected his winnings and hurried out of the bar. He knew if he took too long to get back, Hakkai would assume he did accept the woman's advances, which would make him even more pissed than he was. _Not like he's my mother or anything, I'm old enough to decide if I sleep with someone or not._ But, he knew one thing: **NEVER **piss off Cho Hakkai if you don't want him to seek revenge on you in some twisted way.

He could still taste the seaweed tea just thinking about it.

Hakkai congratulated himself for not slamming the door upon returning to the room he was sharing with Gojyo; he didn't want to wake Hakuryu up after all. He sat on his bed and huffed. _Why am I even angry about this? This happens all the time with Gojyo, it's not like there's anything unusual about...oh. This is like that time. When I found out he slept with that hanyou, I was rather upset about it. Is it because I'm...jealous? But, jealous of what? No. That's not right, I'm not thinking clearly. I do love Gojyo, but we are just friends, right?_ He sighed. _Why does that feel like it's not enough...?_

Gojyo hurriedly entered the inn room.

Hakkai glared at him. "Why are you here? I thought you'd be off with that blonde who's promising anybody she deems attractive a _good time_."

"Like I could have a good time knowing that I'm gonna come back to a pissed off Hakkai." He returned the glare. "What's with you, man? I know you can be catty when pissed, but this was just beyond normal for you!"

"Beyond normal? You say that to a man you know slaughtered many?"

"Right. Bad wording. But, you are being a catty bitch, and frankly, I wanna know why the hell you're acting like this when it's nothing new!"

He turned away from Gojyo. "It's nothing. Forget about it, please. I don't quite understand my current behaviour myself."

"Look. Something's up. If we don't figure out what it is that's got you so pissed off now, it will get worse. When you're mad, you can be pretty twisted in expressing it. Ugh, I wish I could get the seaweed taste out of my mouth."

Normally, Hakkai would simply chuckle about that. But, he was too upset; with Gojyo for flirting with a woman, and with himself for acting in such a manner for reasons even he can't quite understand. "I don't wish to discuss it."

"Well, I do. Honestly, you've been like this for a while now! Every time you assume I've slept with someone, you become bitchy. I'm just glad you didn't threaten to rip my head off when I was with someone."

"The thought was there."

"Yeah well, the thought is what counts. See what I mean? Now, what the hell is wrong with you? You're acting like some jilted lover or something."

He chuckled bitterly, glad he wasn't facing Gojyo. "I suppose it was inevitable that we draw the same conclusion."

"What?"

"I tried reasoning with myself that I had no reason to be angry with you. But, I couldn't help finding that my feelings are like that of someone with unrequited love and serious jealousy."

"What...? What do you mean...?"

"The thought of that woman sleeping with you disgusts me, and it's not because she's unattractive. I will admit she did look rather ravishing. But..."

"So. Let me get this straight. You'd rather be the one to sleep with me than some random chick?"

"Well...not quite."

"Then, what?"

"I'd rather more."

"More? Wait, you... Hold on a minute! You mean to say..."

"Is there any other way to understand it?"

"No. No, there isn't. But, you know I'm not gay."

"Neither am I, you know that quite well yourself. But..."

"But what?"

"I still managed to fall in love. I never thought this would happen again, and I never thought it would be with my best friend."

Gojyo thought about his own feelings. He'd never really quite known love, never really saw a need for it following his childhood. But, there had been something different between him and Hakkai. He'd never felt the connection with him in others. Every woman he slept with, it was empty, just carnal satisfaction with no emotions behind it.

But now... "Hakkai."

"What is it, Gojyo?"

He moved to crouch in front of him. "Look at me. I wanna know something."

He sighed and turned to face the hanyou.

He nodded before leaning in and giving him a sudden kiss on the lips. He pulled back. "No response?"

"Well, it was just too sudden."

"Right. Well then, I'm gonna kiss you now. I wanna see something."

"What is it?"

"Is there something there? When I kissed all those chicks, it was empty. There was no emotion. No connection. But, what if there is something between us?"

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try..."

"Okay. I'm gonna do it now." He leaned in and allowed his lips to meet Hakkai's again. He wasn't surprised the smaller man reciprocated with experienced moves. His eyes opened as they made the kiss more passionate. It was definitely different than when he was with the ladies. He pulled back from the kiss slowly. "I felt...something."

"You did?"

"Yeah." He cast his glance downwards. "You know I'm not that experienced with love, so I couldn't quite tell if I felt it or not."

"I know." He placed a hand on his best friend's cheek. "Can I say it?"

"Sure."

"I love you, Sha Gojyo."

He nodded and looked up at him. "I...I love you too."

Overwhelmed by joy, Hakkai initiated the kiss that time.

They knew they had to keep the volume down as the walls were paper thin; they could tell because they'd heard Sanzo and Goku talking rather clearly - almost as if they were in the room too.

Clothes were off, and the other bed in the room was forgotten as both of them took the opportunity to relieve themselves of the sexual tension building between them for the last few months...maybe longer.

Gojyo was impressed. Hakkai really knew what he was doing as he licked and teased his nipples. He grabbed Hakkai's shoulders and flipped them over so he was atop. "Do you want me?" he whispered in his husky voice.

Hakkai bit his lip and whimpered, his member twitching at the sound of his best friend...no, love's voice so close to his ear. He nodded, unable to sound out more than a moan.

Gojyo chuckled. He'd always had that affect on others. To hear Hakkai moan in appreciation was almost too much for him. "Alright, man." He helped Hakkai into position to prepare for penetration.

They lay on the bed, Gojyo's arms wrapped around Hakkai while he rested his head on the hanyou's chest. "I want to add more to our promise," Hakkai whispered.

"Go on then," Gojyo replied softly.

"For us to be faithful to each other. For us to always love each other."

He nodded. "I'd like that too." He leaned down and gave Hakkai a kiss on top of his head.

The brunette shifted and slid up slightly so he could allow his lips to meet with Gojyo's. "Then...it's a promise."

"Yeah."


End file.
